jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
U Spells
Spells Undeath to Death Necromancy Circle: Clr 6, Wiz 6 Components: V, S, M (crushed diamond worth 500gp)/DF Area: All undead creatures within a 40’ burst Saving Throw: 'Fortitude partial As ''Circle of Death, except the spell deals Charisma damage. / / Undetectable Alignment Abjuration '''Circle: Brd 1, Clr 2, Pal 2 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Target: One creature or object Duration: 24 hours Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes The target’s alignment aura is suppressed. / / Unholy Aura Abjuration Evil Circle: Clr 8 Components: V, S, F Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: 0’ Area: 20’ burst Targets: {level} creatures Duration: {level} rounds (D) Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: Yes Each warded creature gains a +4 deflection bonus to AC, a +4 resistance bonus on saves, and spell resistance against Good spells and spells cast by good creatures. If a compulsion effect attempts to force the creature to perform a good deed, or forgo an evil act, they receive a +4 divine bonus on the save to resist. If a good creature succeeds on a melee attack against a warded creature, the attacker is agonized for 1 round (Fortitude negates). / / Unholy Blight Abjuration Evil Circle: Cle 5 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Area: 20’ spread Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: '''Will partial '''Spell Resistance: Yes The spell deals 1d8 divine damage per two caster levels (maximum 5d8) to each good creature in the area (double damage to Good outsiders) and causes it to become sickened for 1d4 rounds. A successful Will saving throw reduces damage to ½ and negates the sickened effect. The spell deals ½ damage to creatures that are neither good nor evil, and they are not sickened. / / Unseen Servant Force Circle: Brd 1, Wiz 1 Components: V, S, M (a piece of string and a bit of wood) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Effect: One force servant Duration: {level} hours Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No The servant can perform any task that requires a skill check with a DC 10 or less (and cannot use trained skills). Its speed is 15’, but it cannot go further than the spell range away from you. It has an effective Strength score of 2. It can repeat the same activity over and over if told to do so. / / Vampiric Touch Necromancy Circle: '''Wiz 3 '''Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes The target takes {½}d6 negative energy damage (maximum 10d6). You gain temporary HP equal to the damage (maximum of the target’s current total HP); the temporary HP last 1 hour. If the target is undead, instead you take the damage, and they gain the temporary HP. / / Veil Glamer Circle: Brd 6, Wiz 6 Casting Time: 1 turn Range: Long Targets: {level} creatures, no 2 of which can be more than 30’ apart Duration: {level} hours (D) Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) and Will disbelief '''Spell Resistance: Yes As Disguise Self, but you may have each target attain a different appearance. Also, you may dismiss the effect singly or in groups. / / Ventriloquism Glamer Circle: Brd 1, Wiz 1 Components: V, F (parchment cone) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Effect: Intelligible sound Duration: {level} minutes (D) Saving Throw: '''Will disbelief '''Spell Resistance: No You can make your vocalizations seem to issue from anywhere in range. / / Virtue Transmutation Circle: Clr 0, Drd 0, Fav 0, Pal 1, Sha 0 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: 1 minute Saving Throw: Fortitude negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes The subject gains 1 temporary HP. / / Vision Divination Circle: Wiz 7 Components: V, S, XP (250 XP) Casting Time: 1 standard action As Legend Lore, but information you receive for nouns not present comes in the form of vivid visions instead of words. Spells